


Distasteful Deceit

by sillyyandere



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Kaito, How Do I Tag, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Shuichi felt betrayed, Sidekick Kaito, Yes I don't know how to tag, danganronpa v3, or maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyyandere/pseuds/sillyyandere
Summary: Shuichi is now in front of the very person he was tasked to catch. The evolutionary Phantom Thief who does petty crimes just for the fun of it. And like some cliche story plot, the very person standing in front of him was the person he trusted ever so dearly. Or did he?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Distasteful Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay so this is my first story ever posted in Ao3 and I don't know how to feel about it. This one shot was actually posted in my Facebook account but I'm planning on taking it down so I'll move it here. Although that one shot was a KenHina one but it works as well. Anyways enjoyyy~

Shuichi’s eyes flutter open as he hears the distinct footsteps coming to his direction. He tried to wiggle his hand free but failed considering how tightly the knot was tied. The raven haired looked upward and met his eyes a small frown drawing on his lips, **“So it really was you huh? I had a hunch but brushed it off since it’s you we’re talking about.”**

The person chuckled in amusement, a bright smile crept up on his lips, one Shuichi remembers he sees everyday. **“Oh Shuichi and here I thought you were smarter than this.”** He playfully twirled the small pocket knife from his hand. **“I mean, with murder mystery cases in games you seemed to pick up quickly on who the suspect is, I guess it’s not the same as real life huh.”**

Shuichi stared at the person he considered as a true friend, his face contorted in an angelic manner. A wide smile stretches across his thin lips, his eyes crease slightly leaving a bright demeanor. People will be bewildered once they see how this down to earth angel was actually the devil they’ve been searching for. The person the public has been vastly searching for, turns out to be a mere civilian hidden in plain sight.

**“Video games and real life are different after all. In video games, you would guess the guy with raven hair would be the killer since he left strands of his hair in the crime scene. When in fact that was a dead give away! Turns out the killer was bald and wore a raven wig, ruling him out of any suspicion.”**

**“And in real life people are dumb and often choose the most obvious answer which is booooring!”** He said in a sing song tone, the knife he was holding was starting to spin even faster.

**“Sooo I thought of a way to spice up the world a lil! Ya know maybe do some crimes, leave clues and baffle the police.”** He said before taking out from his pockets the little bits of notes that he left at certain areas to pinpoint his location.

**“Pity that no one solved any of them just as I suspected buuut you volunteered with your mighty pal Kaito to take on the case. Who would've thought he'll be the sidekick.”** he started to circle Shuichi while dousing the paper at the detective like a flower girl at a wedding.

**“And what catched me by surprise was that you were able to find my first location!”**

**“The volleyball gym where you hid the stolen painting right?”** Shuichi answered and shook his head violently causing the papers on his hair fall from different direction, one of which landed on his lap.

_“Let’s start the game and the painting is your prize!_

_Hidden somewhere the orange and blue collides,_

_Something separating the drifting component_

_One thing drops, it ends the moment”_

Shuichi shuddered when the person read the clue out loud, it was obviously puzzling but wasn’t impossible to solve, though it did take him and Kaito days before figuring it out after watching one of the school varsity's volleyball matches.

**“DING DING DING! You were right! It was in the volleyball gym, though that one was rather easy. A mere five year old could solve it and petty grown ass police officers couldn’t psh pathetic.”** He scoffed at the final comment.

**“After that humiliating easy act, I decided to go bigger and robbed a bank! Though I never told anyone where it was so everyone was in a wide spread of panic. It was too funny remembering their panicked faces Hahaha!”**

Shuichi grumbled something incoherent but was enough to hear and understand. **“That’s because you never stole from any…”**

**“AND YOU’RE RIGHT ONCE AGAIN WOOOH!”** The person clapped loudly which echoed the building Shuichi didn’t even notice he was in.

**“ _‘R3flect1on7ess mirror where have you gone?’_ Was the clue right?? You’ve caught on the numbers which I’ve obviously hinted at but stupid dumb police chiefs thought it was about love and to move on and shit. They didn't even notice those numbers when shown in the mirror reflects the word 'LIE'."**

**“Maaan police sure are boring and no fun at all they couldn’t even solve my other cases-”**

**“STOP IT!”**

The sudden shout from Shuichi made the person stop talking for a few seconds, a playful smirk drew out from his lips. **“Hmm what’s this? Is it perhaps, Shuichi Saihara is angry at me?”**

**“S-stop it…. Why are you even doing this K-kokichi…?”** Shuichi’s voice broke apart, he never would’ve imagined his conclusions were true all along. He didn’t want to believe it.

Kokichi’s once happy demeanor has suddenly fallen, a mischievous grin replacing his innocent smirk. His eyes were filled with complete emptiness and his warm aura turned dark.

**“Because… I was bored. The world is boring and predictable, from the start I knew where people would end up when they grow old. Happy and boring with no thrill whatsoever. They live and die like a stroll in the park and sooner or later I would too if I don’t begin to spice it up a notch. You know faking your emotions and intentions are really easy.”**

**“I’ve begun doing petty thefts here and there while leaving behind notes so the police could find where I hid the items I’ve stolen because I never wanted it in the first place. It was all just for fun anyways. But the police and detectives got a screw loose or something because they couldn’t figure out an easy puzzle like that.”**

Kokichi’s once serious expression quickly changed into a flashy one, “ **And everything became more interesting because you picked up one of the papers and solved the painting mystery and from then on, you became a junior detective in hunt for the Phantom Thief! How anticlimactic nishishishi~"**

Shuichi gritted his teeth, he never wanted this in the first place. None of this was nothing he ever dreamed of, but it felt like a responsibility to him, it felt like something he needed to do. Catch the Phantom Thief was his number one objective but he couldn’t believe the one thing he was desperately trying to catch was Kokichi Oma.

His own friend.

**“Tell me Kokichi, were those times we spent together… Meant nothing to you? Was it all and act? A lie? A deception? Or was it just to keep a closer eye on my investigation.”** Shuichi asked desperately, wanting an answer out of his friend.

Kokichi stayed silent before cackling out a fake laughter, **“Maybeee or maybe noot! You’ll never know, after all I am a liar. People constantly lie and get away with it Saihara chan~ That goes the same for the words I’m spouting out or maybe this statement is a lie!”** His words were playfully sweet like candy but bitterly dripped with menace.

Shuichi didn’t notice the tears streaming from his eyes, the day the ginger approached him to become his friend was a lie? A mere deception? He was just deceived by the fake mask Kokichi was wearing? An utter lie, everything was a lie.

**“But you know, I wouldn’t lie when I say I found you interesting Saihara chan.”**

Shuichi’s ears perked up, he slowly looked at Kokichi who had no emotions on his face yet his eyes sparkled with amusement. Kokichi swiftly went behind him and cut the rope with the knife he was playing with.

**“What are you--”**

**“You knew all along didn’t you?”** Kokichi's question stunned him, he went to massage his red wrist before turning to him.

**“K-knew about what?”**

**“Don’t play dumb. You knew all along I was the Phantom Thief, you had your suspicions and conclusions. That’s why you let me get closer to you, it may be benefiting me, but it was benefitting you as well right? After all you wouldn’t let someone who constantly lies and hyper as me in your life. You craved the excitement of the unknown as well right?”**

Kokichi let out a wide grin, he hit the spot after all. Seeing how Shuichi tensed up and would sooner later fall fit into small chuckles.

**“So I got figured out huh? Though it was getting tiring to chase you around all day.”**

**“I was right. I knew you weren’t THAT dumb to not suspect of me. You always say your plans about catching the Phantom Thief like you’re taunting me to stop you but you knew all along that I wouldn’t fall for your tricks and choose a different route, something different and unknown.”** Kokichi let out an unamused chuckle, he has caught up with Shuichi’s act earlier than expected. But he never knew Shuichi was thinking that far.

Shuichi brushed his raven hair with a faint smile on his lips, **“It was fun while it lasted but I do hope you move along soon as the police are arriving.”** And just like that, muffled sirens were heard.

Kokichi laughed, **“What’s this? You’re letting go the criminal you’ve been trying to stop for months Saihara chan?”**

**“I wasn’t trying to stop you, I was just solving your riddles and your cases. Your crime isn’t even that bad since you’ve never kept the things you have stolen right? It would be boring if I just caught you and you’d go to jail.”**

**“You really are the same as me. Bored of the world and people in it, you want entertainment right? That’s why you’re letting me go. What a baaad detective you are Saihara chan!”** Kokichi had a sincere smile for once before slowly backing away from Shuichi who sat down on the floor.

**“I may be letting you go for now but remember if you ever get boring, I’ll drop you right off the police station.”** A final threatening smile sprawled across Shuichi’s lips, not much that made Kokichi scared but enough to send his heart racing in excitement.

**“I’ll guarantee you that I’ll perform a tremendous act... or not! You shouldn’t trust a liar like me my dear beloved detective. I lie all the time remember? nishishishi~”** Kokichi’s word sounded true while disappearing into the building's darkness but Shuichi deduced it as a lie. He knew the thief would come back and spice things up once again.

When? He’ll never know.

Shuichi laid down on the floor and closed his eyes as raging footsteps surrounded the whole building. The police are here just as planned, it would be bland if he just goes home like nothing happened.

**“THAT’S HIM! WE FOUND THE CAPTIVE!”**

Shuichi pretended to be shock when the police shook him awake, he looked around in pretend panic, **"T-the Phantom Thief! H-he escaped!"**

The police scurried the area front top to bottom, Shuichi already knew he escaped like the shadow in the night. He's now looking forward to the Phantom Thief's new act and new mysteries to solve.

He smiled when he saw a distant shadow on the roof looking down at him, the police were too busy to notice the small figure who was now slowly walking away and disappearing into the shadows.

**"The next act better not be boring..."**


End file.
